paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arabella
Arabella Rycerzfuego is a blue-spotted Dalmatian who is an EMT-in-Training, and the apprentice of her brother Maximillian. She has an interest in music therapy. She's an honorary member of the PAW Patrol as their Music Therapy Pup, offering her aid to help calm victims after a serious and/or dangerous rescue, luring wildlife out of a dangerous area, and distracting civilians from a crucial situation. She also accompanies Marshall and Umbravivo on some rescues to act as an emergency medic should Marshall be unavailable. Appearance Arabella is a blue-spotted Dalmatian. Both of her ears are mostly blue with areas of white here and there, and she has few small spots throughout her body. She looks like she has freckles along her snout. Her eyes are a light green color. Arabella's collar is a light silver color. Her pup tag is white, and her pup symbol is a line of music with two eighth notes. Regular Uniform Arabella wears a white vest with golden music-note designs with a white plumed hat with purple trims and a golden feather. When she acts as a medic, she wears a golden headband with a white cross on it. Sometimes, she wears a golden ribbon on her ear, or on her tail. Flight Uniform As Music Therapy is not required in the sky, Arabella does not have an Air Rescue uniform. Anthro Appearance As an anthro, and in Shadows of Camaraderie, ''Arabella wears a pair of black short shorts and a white, sleeveless hoodie. She wears purple gloves similar to the Gauntlets invented by Centurion, as well as a purple music note symbol on the right-side chest of her hoodie. She wears a golden ribbon on her ear (doesn't matter which one) and a golden ribbon on her tail. She also wears black knee-socks with purple trims. Bio Arabella Rycerzfuego was born and raised in the city of Red October. She's the daughter of Fire Chief Maximus, Head of the Red October Fire Department, or ROFD. She was born a year after her cousin Umbravivo, and ten years after her older brother Maximillian. All her life, Arabella was surrounded by firefighters, mechanics, paramedics, and alchemists. She's seen how they help others by saving their lives, but not how they help these survivors recover from traumatic experiences. Despite being surrounded by these heroes all her life, she never took interest in becoming one of them. Instead, she decided to be a hero in her own unique way. Arabella took up Music Therapy as a means of becoming said hero. Arabella took up practicing multiple instruments: The flute, the oboe, harp, cello, guitar and violin. She put on little concerts for the young kids and pups in her community, and she'd play music for those who had suffered traumatic experiences. She'd play them music based on their preferences...To soothe the soul... To put one at ease. She even played her beautiful-sounding flute for her grandfather on his deathbed, and she played her harp and flute at the funeral for her aunt and uncle... Umbravivo's parents. Ever since she lost her aunt and uncle, she was in a hole... Her emotions are very influential on her, and they're very powerful. Of her entire family, she feels her emotions much more intensely than others, especially that of euphoria and grief. She has great control of her anger, rage and fear, but when it comes to her feelings of joy or of great sadness, she has little to no control. It was later discovered that Arabella has a psychological condition that was previously unknown. Her brain emits unprecedented levels of emotional activity on an astonishing scale, so much so that it completely obliterates the spectrum. Her own brain can't control it, so the brain lets it flow. All emotional control is dedicated to that of anger and fear. All other emotions are abandoned with no regulation and no defense. So when Arabella lost her grandfather and her aunt and uncle, she was in a hole. They ''thought ''she had depression, but no... It was much more than that. Against Maximillian's will, Arabella spent time attending psychological therapy, medications, and even did time in solitary confinement. Maximillian was outraged, so he broke into the mental institute one night, and escaped with Arabella. He took her under his own wings. It was later discovered that music, specifically classical and upbeat instrumental, would bring Arabella's outrageous emotional activity to zero. Arabella was scared throughout the whole endeavor... Maximillian, Umbravivo, and Arabella were mere moments from being arrested when they were discovered about two weeks later hopping between their own house and Umbravivo's home. The only reason they are free now was because Maximus is Fire Chief, and is a sort-of leader in the town. Since music calms Arabella, she has utilized her talents to save others. The mental institute was almost put out-of-business when she played music for a schizophrenic canine... Who later had such a decrease in symptoms that he could be released from confinement. After that, Maximillian took the precaution of training Arabella in paramedics, should she ever need to heal a physical injury instead of a mental one. Arabella's mental condition was named Euphoric-Depression Abnormality Syndrome or EDAS, also known as Arabella's Syndrome. (NOT REAL, only exists in ''Shadows of Camaraderie!!!) Arabella is a prominent Music Therapist, and Honorary Member of the PAW Patrol. Personality Arabella is a very kind and caring individual. She is smart and clever, enough so that she utilizes her euphoric disorder to bring cheer and bring liveliness to the lives of others. She uses her musical capabilities to bring comfort to those who need it. She will always put the needs of others before herself, and she will rush into the face of danger to save those who need to be saved. However, unlike her cousin and brother, she is extremely clumsy. She will trip and fall, accidentally knock things over, and walk into walls... Sometimes even mess up a game or two... However, she just brushes it off. Just like Marshall. She is watched over by her father, Maximus, who protects her with an iron fist. Trivia Catchphrases TBD Fears Arabella, despite her disorder, has quite a few fears: - Batrachophobia (Fear of Narrow Spaces) - Ophidiophobia (Fear of Snakes) - Brontophobia (Fear of Thunder) - Maniphobia (Fear of going insane) - Autophobia (Fear of Loneliness) - Acrophobia (Fear of Heights) - Claustrophobia (Fear of Confined Spaces) - Scotophobia (Fear of Darkness) Pup Pack Tools - Claw (To grab things) - Flute - Violin - Oboe - Harp - Sheet Music - Radio Vehicle TBD Family - Fire Chief Maximus Rycerzfuego (Father) - Maximillian Rycerzfuego (Brother) - Umbravivo Cavalier (Cousin) Friends - Marshall - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Everest - Zuma - Rocky - Rubble - Centurion - Primavera - Steelbeam - Beryl - Mayor Goodway - Tundra (in the AU) Hobbies - Playing and Listening to Music - Writing Music - Watching TV - Spending Time with Marshall - Camping - Star Gazing Story Appearances Arabella appears in: - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie Gallery Shadows of Camaraderie Arabella.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Arabella (Sketch) Category:Pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Females Category:Female Pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters